


Edge of Anarchy

by JackBivouac



Series: Curse of the Crimson Throne [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Forced Incest, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Cock, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Ritual Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Backstory oneshots deviating/derived from a Curse of the Crimson Throne campaign





	1. Avenger

Nobody was going to miss a street urchin, especially not that virgin bitch Trina with her disgustingly slutty body. Gaedren had his man Yargin nick her blonde, whore ass from the alley the second she turned eighteen.

Now she writhed, naked, on the lumpy mattress above the fishery. She’d been blindfolded with fabric torn from her own leggings and gagged with the crumpled wad of her own underwear. Thin, sturdy rope bound her forearms together from wrist to elbow behind her back. More biting ropes lashed her shins together from knee to ankle. There was no escape for this born cumslut.

“Did you get a taste?” asked Gaedren, a gaunt, hunched man wearing nothing but a gray robe himself.

“‘Course not, boss!” said Yargin. “Just gave her a couple slaps across the ass. And the tits.”

That, he could forgive. No virgin should’ve possessed such animal curves.

“Hit her again. I want her pink,” Gaedren leered.

His bulky lackey grinned back. He grabbed Trina by the trussed ankles and dragged her across the mattress. Yargin flipped her bound, squirming body onto her stomach and laid into her round ass.

Trina kicked her bound legs and squealed in pain to no avail. Yargin spanked her ass until her swollen cheeks were tomato red. He flipped her onto her back, straddled her squirming torso, and smacked her breasts with equal force.

Tears ran from under the urchin’s blindfold. Pained grunts snorted from her nose. Gaedren was hard as a rock.

“Get out. I’m gonna need a while,” he chuckled darkly.

Yargin was reaching down his own pants before the door shut behind him. Gaedren shook his head in bemusement and tossed his robe aside.

He held the girl down against the mattress with one hand around her neck and the other grabbing the whore’s pussy, the heel of his palm crushing her mound and his curled fingers crushing her pubic bone. She couldn’t move with choking and grinding her slutty mound into his iron grip.

Gaedren hunched down and bit through the skin of her lush, round tit. Trina squealed into her gag, her body bucking between his hands. That dumbass virgin choked off her own squeals while her thighs squeezed and quivered around Gaedren’s lower hand.

“You hungry slut. It’s time you learn the price you have to pay for cum.”

Gaedren threw the urchin face-down. He grabbed her by the hips and yanked her ass into the air, her head and chest slumped into the mattress. She had no warning as he pierced her virgin cunt, forcing her shredding shaft to swallow the full length of his dick.

Trina shrieked and shrieked through her snot-flecking nose. Her body wracked so violently around Gaedren’s impaling dick that her head and chest bounced and banged on the mattress.

Her virgin pussy, split apart by the thick wedge of Gaedren's dick, panicked. Her walls seized around him as though that would stop his cunt-pounding process. Instead, her naivety only wrung the seed from his swollen cock.

Trina broke into muffled sobs as her bloodied but fertile womb was forced to swallow every pump of his hot cum. Gaedren pulled out, giving her sow’s ass one last, stinging spank. Cum and virgin blood oozed from her rawed slit onto the mattress.

Gaedren cupped his hands around his mouth. “Yargin! Come make sure this cumslut gets pregnant!”

Trina’s sweaty, sobbing chest heaved against the mattress. But she’d learned she had no hope of crawling away. Instead, the urchin curled into a fetal position.

Yargin only laughed and curled himself around the bound, cum-leaking slut from behind. His fat, stocky form completely dwarfed hers. He wrapped his thick arms around her ribcage, grabbing her breasts and crushing her back into his flabby chest. He started penetrating her sloppy, raped cunt from the side, but Trina strained in his arms and kicked her bound legs.

“Take this, you worthless bitch!”

He flipped her onto her stomach and laid his full weight on top of her, pinning her head to toe against the stained mattress. Her muffled shrieks and powerless squirms only egged him on.

Yargin’s meaty fingers dug into her breasts. He dragged her down and shoved back up into her cunt. His heavy dick tore through her snug pussy, pounding the slut so deep into the mattress that her quivering little body left an imprint in the lumps.

When he was done, Gaedren returned to pull her strengthless, crumpled form into his lap and rape her virgin ass. That put some life back into the urchin, kicking, wriggling, and snorting screams in her new seat.

Yargin grabbed her legs by the ropes and held them up, forcing her tearing anus to sink down to the balls on Gaedren’s impaling cock, spitting her like the worthless sow that she was. Her head lolled back onto Gaedren’s shoulder, her limp body sliding even deeper.

Yargin lifted up the blindfold. “Hah! You fucking broke the little bitch, Boss.”

Not nearly enough. She was going to be their new sex slave, after all. If they wanted to sell her, they’d have to break her down to the very soul.

#*#*#*#*

Devargo padded soundlessly across the weathered boards of the fishery. He was a man in his early thirties with close-cropped black hair and black leather armor. He peered through the dusty window, blue eyes narrowing.

His mark, Gaedren, was raping the life out of some barely legal street whelp. The old man had her bound spread-eagled across a filthy mattress. He had one hand around her throat, her green eyes bulging from her skull, and his dick pistoning in her asshole.

Gaedren was so busy, he didn’t hear a thing as Devargo eased the window up. He stuck one hand through the gap and against the wall. A train of spindly spiders crawled down Devargo’s arm and across the room to the naked, thrusting and grunting Gaedren.

The old man had no idea that they’d crawled up his back to the thin skin of his neck. He felt them only as they bit, injecting him full of their burning venom. Then, it was too late.

Gaedren staggered back from Trina, slapping himself and screaming. Yargin ran into the room, his murderous glare fixed on the girl. 

Devargo yanked the window up all the way. He sprang through the gap and into a slashing tumble. His bladed gauntlets sliced deep through Gaedren and Yargin’s unprotected skin. If those blood-gushing wounds didn’t kill them, the poison would.

As they bled out onto the floor, Devargo slashed through the little blonde’s bonds. She sat up shakily, leaning heavily against the wooden wall.

“Y-you came to save me?”

“...no.” 

Devargo punched down with his gauntlet, Trina screaming. The blade severed Gaedren’s head at the neck. He grabbed up the discoloring thing by the wispy, gray hairs.

“You gonna be ok?”

Trina nodded, then stopped. She pointed at Yargin’s corpse. “Him, too.”

Devargo grinned and severed the jowly head from Yargin’s flabby neck.


	2. Nothing but the Bastard Son of a Whore

A sprawl of light and sound marks the last pier of Old Korvosa. Glowing lanterns in the shape of dream spiders and god’s eyes flickered through all hours of the night as Eel's End catered to the vices and base needs of the city's underbelly.

Five painted ships were moored to the end of Eel’s End. Large signs hung from ropes slung between ships directing the milling crowd of sailors, drunks, merchants, gamblers, and even a spattering of in-the-know nobles.

“The Twin Tigers—-Take the Tiger by the Tail and Try Your Luck!” 

“Welcome to the Goldenhawk—No Safer Stay in Old Korvosa!” 

“Dragon’s Breath Corridor—-Dream the Dragon’s Dreams at Affordable Prices!”

“House of Clouds—-The Caress of Our Lovelies Will Take You Straight to Heaven!” 

Only the largest ship bore no signage at all. Such was the home and offices of Orsini, underworld boss of Eel’s End.

Devargo followed the last sign to the House of Clouds. A single, long cabin sat atop the main deck of this ship, its double doors always hung open. The scent of anise, rosewater, and cinnamon poured forth from smoking bronze braziers set on silver stands carved in the likenesses of serpents and hunting birds. The scantily-clad sex workers loitering about the deck waved or nodded at his familiar face.

Devargo headed straight to the largest room, one decorated with throw rugs and large pillows and lit by red paper lanterns. The air thick with cloying incense and lusty slap of flesh.

Orsini, a tall man of advanced years with a twinkle in his eye and a bounce in his step, fucked a woman bent over the back of a divan. His salt-and-pepper hair, pulled tightly back into a bravo’s top-knot, grew looser and wilder with each powerful, anus-tearing thrust.

Devargo recognized the woman getting churned on his impaling dick from the sound of her voice. He couldn’t look at her--her body bound in a harness of red silk ropes, swollen breasts bouncing at the command of Orsini’s thrusts, her throat choked in his gloved hand. Sabina, the middle-aged woman whose stern, elegant beauty was being humbled by the face-twisting rut of Orsini’s cock, was his mother.

“Gaedren, as requested,” Devargo half-shouted over his mother’s fucking. He slung Gaedren’s head from a sack and rolled it across the rugs. He bowled Yargin’s head after it. “And a freebie.”

He couldn’t help a wince at the sounds coming from Sabina’s mouth. They blurred the line of pained gasped and pleasured moan as her anus squeezed wet and snug around Orsini’s stuffing cock.

The boss exploded in Devargo’s mother with a lusty laugh. He smacked her cum-leaking ass as he pulled out, leaving her bound body draped and sweating over the divan like a new throw of quivering flesh. His mother let out a soft, wet grunt.

“You did good, kid,” said Orsini. He leapt over the back of the divan and pointed a gloved finger at his cock wet with the mixed slosh of his cum and Sabina’s slick. “Now clean up your mom’s mess.”

Devargo couldn’t help an exasperated sigh as he sunk to his knees. It was almost over, almost over. This time next year, his mother would be a free woman.

It was the only thought that could keep him going, going down on Orsini’s cock. His face burned hot with the taste of his own mother on his tongue. His ears burned at the sound of her soft weeping where Orsini had left her helplessly bent over the divan.

Almost over. Almost over.


	3. Long Live the Queen

Eodred, widower king of Korvosa, was dying. He had, however, been blessed with a child before the death of his beloved wife. Her name was Eos. She was an aasimar, blooded with celestial beauty. Her hair was the coppery pink of rosy dawn and her eyes glittered like a night full of stars.

It was with deepest dread and regret that he brought her into the towering vault of the palace treasury. There between two mountainous heaps of gold sat a throne of iron spikes draped with bolts of crimson cloth. Eos shuddered at the sight.

“Father, what is this?” she asked quietly, hugging her bronze arms beneath the swell of her chest.

“My dear girl, I wish I could’ve spared you this, but my time in this world is at its end, and you are my only heir. This is the truth of our lineage, our power, and our reign. We are neither Varisians nor Shoanti of Korvosa. We are the children of Infernal Cheliax, infiltrators and usurpers by the power of Kazavon.”

Eos gaped. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she could produce a single syllable. “Who?”

“Kazavon, patron of House Arvanxi, an infernal dragon. It is their power that keeps all of Korvosa in our thrall and subject to the empire. Kazavon moves through me, and now I must pass their power on to you.”

“N-no! Father, no. This is wrong. I refuse to accept this power. I-I will refuse the throne.”

King Eodred smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, my daughter, but as my heir and Kazavon’s, you have no choice.”

The crimson bolts shot out from the throne. They seized Eos’ arms and legs in their fabric coils and yanked her through the air. 

Eos slammed back-first against the throne with a heavy grunt. Stars burst in her eyes. Her aching, spinning head lolled on her shoulders. She barely registered the crimson bolts lashing her arms to either side, her wrists by her shoulders. Her legs were bent, spread, and bound to the front legs of the throne with her butt on the very edge of the seat.

The false king of Korvosa drew a dagger and advanced upon his daughter, bound to the iron throne.

“F-father?”

He drove the dagger down. Eos screamed. Fabric sheared beneath the blade. Her breasts spilled out from her opened dress. Her father tore the rest of the fabric to either side with his hands.

“Father, stop! Stop! Don’t!” Eos sobbed.

“Shut up, you idiot girl--this is for your own good!” King Eodred ripped the panties from between her legs and shoved them into her crying mouth for a gag.

A crimson bolt wrapped around her head and mouth, sealing in the gag. She continued to cry in muffled horror as her father dropped his pants. Despite his grim expression, his dick stiffened in his hands.

“MMMPH! Mmph-phmh!”

Eos’ eyes bulged over her gag as her own father pushed the burning head of his dick through her clenched pussy lips. Her bound hands flailed on either side of her shoulders. Her bound feet knocked against the treasury floor. She jerked and strained on the edge of her seat. But she was utterly helpless to her father’s raping dick.

King Eodred’s cock ripped the virgin walls of her pussy apart. Her tight, penetrated shaft exploded into spasms of protest against the thrust of her father’s dick. Each agonized convulsion only squeezed the rawed walls of her shaft tighter, tighter, tighter--

Eos’ body snapped into rigid quivers. Her arched back bounced on the bucking jerk of her penetrated hips as they were sucked into the relentless thrust of her father’s dick. Raw heat lanced in every direction through her clenched gut. An animal cry of equal parts pain and pleasure tore from her throat.

King Eodred grit his teeth and came into his daughter’s orgasming pussy. His seed, charged through with Kazavon’s own infernal power, filled her virgin shaft to the womb. He shut his eyes, but the image of her curled fingers and toes, the stiffened nipples of her luscious breasts had been burned into his brain.

The dying king gave in with a low groan. He clutched his daughter’s bound, quivering body against his and pumped her full of every last drop of his cum.

King Eodred dropped his sweating brow to her sweaty shoulder. He eased his dick out of his daughter, both of them breathing ragged. He ceased to breathe at all.

The king staggered back, clutching his throat. Eos raised her bowed head, pinkish locks plastered to her skin. She blinked without understanding at her father’s fall to his knees. His face.

The king was dead.

Eos screamed. Into the muffling fabric of her gag and the bolt around her mouth. The throne refused to release her, not until Kazavon’s power had seeped into every pore of her captive flesh.

So new queen sat, screaming and thrashing in her crimson bonds upon the throne, the vaulted ceilings of her treasury twisting her sounds into the chorus of Hellish choir.


	4. The Curse of the Crimson Throne

Thousands, the princess-now-queen’s personal servant, followed the wet footprints through the halls to Princess Eos’ bedchamber. The Shoanti gave the door a timid knock with their ruddy brown knuckles. “Princess Eos? Are you alright?”

A pained moan sounded through the door. Thousands panicked. They grabbed the handle of the locked door. Henna brown magic the same shade as the cog-like tattoos across their body surged from their hand. The door shuddered open.

Their lady laid naked upon the bed, sweating and shaking, with a new, massive red dick dangling between her legs. Thousands kicked the door shut behind them and ran to the princess.

“Princess!” They never reached her side.

Princess Eos cracked a bloodshot eye. She clenched a clawed fist at Thousands. Bands of crimson magic snapped tight around her servant’s body. 

The magic bonds pinned Thousands’ arms to their sides, yanking their wrists together behind their back. The crimson bands lashed their thighs, knees, and ankles together. Thousands flumped to the carpet with a grunt, trussed like a hunted animal.

Princess Eos sat up against the backboard and spread her legs away from her rising cock. A flick of her clawed finger lifted her bound servant off the floor and over the bed. The magic bonds shifted Thousands into a helpless v of upraised legs and tightly bound torso.

The possessed princess pointed her claw down. Thousands screamed. Fabric and flesh tore as the servant plunged fully clothed down over Princess Eos’ accursed, crimson cock.

The magic bonds shoved Thousands’ uselessly squirming, screaming body up and down onto her impaling dick, forcing both ass and pussy to swallow their rapist’s dick to the hilt. Each brutal drop rammed torn fabric and the hard, burning girth to the nerve end of each ailing shaft.

Tears ran from Thousands’ crumpled face. Their lady’s ravening dick knocked shriek after shriek from their crushed lungs.

The sensation was unlike anything Princess Eos had ever felt before. Her servant’s shafts, lined with the rough fabric of their clothing, were squeezing down on her, begging her for seed, begging her swollen dick to burst.

Princess Eos obliged with the howl of a wild beast. Cum burst from the mouth of her dick. Pump after pump, it filled Thousands’ asshole to the brim.

The princess, now queen, tossed her servant aside to the carpeted floor, utterly spent by the will of her new, infernal dick. The sound of soft crying filtered in through soporific haze that followed in her orgasm’s wake.

Princess Eos opened her hand, claws retreating as she drifted closer to darkness. The magic bands trussing her raped servant vanished into nothingness. Thousands crawled onto shaking hands and knees.

“Begone,” muttered the queen. “Begone, Thousands.”

Her eyes, once more a dark and starry blue, fluttered shut. Thousands staggered to their feet and ran. The city of Korvosa was utterly and irrevocably fucked.


End file.
